Later Days
by TheRammbler
Summary: Bulma's sick and Vegeta doesn't know WHAT to do. I do not own DBZ! OR DB! OR DBGT!  Rated M just in case for a little lemon and cussing.
1. Sick

Vegeta lay in bed an extra 3 minutes that day thinking. He thought about his life, how far he had come-from a mere slave for the mighty Frieza to shove pity upon, to a fierce Super Saiyan. At the same time, he had fell so far- from a mighty Saiyan Elite and **Prince** of all Saiyans, to a measly wannabe-earthling that strives to defeat a "low class" Saiyan while taking care of an earthling mate and their two half-sayains . How pitiful…

Vegeta sighed and rolled over onto a pool of blue hair. He raised his eyebrows, he himself was never here this late, but he knew well enough that Bulma took work seriously and never missed a day at work unless she **had** to. He propped himself on his elbow and looked around, the room was empty. Feeling slightly worried (and wondering why she was missing work) for his wife, "That is what they call their mates on this planet, isn't it?" Vegeta thought to himself, he reached a hand out to his woman's face. It was scalding! He pulled away and replaced his look of curiosity with a look of concern. Bulma stirred slightly under the covers and Vegeta flinched. He waited until her breathing went back to normal and "sneaked" (as much as Vegeta could _ever_, as he does always keep a straight posture…) out of the room.

He looked up and down the hall, trying to remember the rooms that had been overtaken by his children. He remembered Bra's was somewhere to the left and walked down until he saw a door with a picture of a woman in a short red skirt that was kissing a burly man. He made a look of disgust as he knocked on the door but quickly shed it as Bra sleepily turned her golden knob. Vegeta cleared his throat, "Bra! You're a w- a girl" (Vegeta would not allow her to be a woman, like the one on the door poster; it was horrid even thinking of that!). "Yes, yes I am." Replied Bra bluntly. "Your mother seems to be feeling unwell…do something about it. Now," Vegeta commanded. Bra silently stared at her father and then closed the door muttering, "I don't know how…"

Vegeta was now staring at the woman in red again. He turned around and walked to the right, towards Trunks' room. Of course, he should have been the obvious choice. He is an adult and much older than Bra. He must know something about getting Bulma well again! He heard a door close and turned around to see Bra fly off somewhere. _Dammit! Where's that girl going!_ He was tempted to follow her out but knew that; 1) she could take care of herself, 2) she would try to yell at him for following her and 3) he needed breakfast-made only by Bulma…however corny that sounded! So he needed to get her well as soon as possible.

He reached the door between Trunks and himself and was about to knock when Trunks yanked it open and bumped into the bulk that was Vegeta. "Oof! Hey dad! What're you doing here to earl…late?" Trunks smiled as he looked up to his father. "The woman's hot and asleep. Fix her immediately, understand?" Vegeta replied as he attempted (and brutally failed) a smile. "Uhh? Dad? A-are you sure you need me to do that? I mean, I… I kind of have p-plans with Pan to-today… "Trunks stuttered out, his face flushing.

"Why are you blushing, boy? Is there something to be embarrassed about!" Vegeta questioned.

"W-well, no. All I'm saying is that I've got plans so-"

Vegeta sighed as dozens of thoughts flooded his mind.

_Trunks and Pan! When the bloody hell did this happen! If…if they mate like Bulma and I…I would be related to a fool…DARN YOU KAKKAROT! Whatever! Let him leave! He won't be of use anyways if I keep him from his…__**plans**_.

"Leave," Vegeta stated.

"WHAT?" Trunks was confused.

"Just go before I change my mind, goddamn it!" Vegeta screamed.

"Okay…" Trunks choked out as he flew off to meet his…friend.

Vegeta sighed, who was going to help him make Bulma feel better?

Vegeta began to walk back to the bedroom to check on the woman and get dressed but stopped dead in his tracks. He saw a flash of silky, blue curls bouncing around the corner of the hallway and chased after it. He quickly caught up with the blue-haired enigma and turned her around. What Vegeta saw startled him: where Bulma usually looked stunning and bright to the Prince, today she looked red-cheeked, hot, and slightly pathetic. He felt a strange feeling move about inside of him and he slowly pulled Bulma towards himself, slightly leaning down towards her dry yet beautiful lips. She put her hands on his chest, "Vegeta, no…I'm sick…." Vegeta smirked, "Not everyone gets ill as quickly as you earthlings do." And his hands dropped to Bulma's waist, bringing them closer together.

Bulma's heart skipped as she felt the surreal lips meet her own, she had worried she'd never taste them again. She moaned as Vegeta's tongue smoothly and quickly slipped into her mouth. Heat began to gather between her legs but then Vegeta stopped and eased his tongue out of her mouth.

"It seems when I get you warmer down there…your fever begins to break." Vegeta smirked, but was surprised that he knew what Bulma has had been a fever.

"Vegeta?" Bulma questioned her prince.

"What woman?" Vegeta replied, picking her up and walking towards their room.

"What are you going to do to me?" Bulma exclaimed as she felt the slight pressure of Vegeta's happiness against her lower back.

"I'm going to make you better." Vegeta said, smiling to himself. _I can't believe how brilliant I am. I've figured out a way to get her better on my own. Not surprising as I am a Saiyan Prince and already know much of-_

Bulma interrupted Vegeta's thoughts, "How?" Bulma exclaimed as she felt the happiness by her back slightly harden.

"Don't worry about that." Vegeta replied, looking away from his woman and bringing a faint shadow of red to his face.

Bulma silently stared back at Vegeta, her heart thumping and her face reddening.

Vegeta stared at their room and slowly entered, gently putting Bulma on the bed. Bulma bumped her head on the headboard and cried out.

He looked at her to see her wet eyes and felt a pang of regret for hitting her head.

"Watch it, mister! If you're goin' t' put me on the bed, make sure my head's inside too!" Bulma pouted as she rubbed her head.

Vegeta thought he'd try to make the embarrassing moment in to a nice one. He walked to the head of the bed and bent down toward Bulma. She was about to look at him but he held her head still by putting a finger to the side of her jaw. He crouched lower and his lips met the hurting head, right where the board had hit it. Somehow this didn't hurt Bulma and she closed her eyes in bliss.

_I should get sick more often! Vegeta never cares about people. Especially not me! He's even kissed me twice already! This is amazing!_

Vegeta lay down beside her, his arm propping him up like this morning. He looked at her and did one of his famous smirk-smiles. His shirt was already off, seeing as he slept topless. So he decided to even that out first. He slid the baggy t-shirt upwards from around Bulma's waist until it reached her chin. Bulma's eyes were squeezed tight and Vegeta let out a chuckle. He lifted her head and lifted the t-shirt off completely, tossing it to a nearby desk.

The last time the two had done anything like this was years ago and he had had a look of hunger and an animalistic glint in his eyes. This time, Vegeta's eyes and face showed nothing but concern, embarrassment and….not love…but….LIKE. That was definitely a big surprise to Bulma, who rarely saw such looks, other than anger, hatred, and pain, on the man's face.

Vegeta looked at her now, and **asked** "Is it okay if I make your fever go away?"

Bulma numbly nodded, utterly taken aback by the pure sincerity the Saiyan Prince was showing to her. Vegeta kissed her passionately and stroked the side of Bulma's face/head with his rough hands. Bulma was already really hot…down there, but she didn't want to seem too forward after such a long time without the man's touch. She moaned as he slid his hands to her breasts. He delicately rubbed the silky smooth skin of the large round pieces of the woman.

She felt her desire to be taken by him and decided to fulfill her wish. He looked at her tights and sighed. He quickly tugged them off, leaving only a colourful, blue thong. He smiled and moved his fingers towards her clit and began to rub it. Bulma let out a moan and Vegeta, his hand still at her opening, silenced her, encasing her mouth underneath his own and then slid his middle finger inside her. She moaned louder, and Vegeta roamed his tongue in his woman's mouth and suddenly pulled back. His hand was drenched! Had the woman not pleasured herself since the last time they had…mated?

"Woman, have you not had sex with any other men since the last time we did?" Vegeta asked, shocked.

"Of course not, silly. You're my husband! If I did, that would be taken as my cheating on you." Bulma smiled, wondering why he'd ever ask such a thing.

"I see." Vegeta replied and looked at his pants. They would no longer contain his excitement and fished his penis out for her to see.

Bulma's eyes widened and Vegeta placed himself in front of her entrance. She braced herself and Vegeta began to enter when they both heard a creak and looked at the door.

WHO DO THEY SEE? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!


	2. Pissed Off

Recap: Vegeta found out that Bulma has a fever. He can't get his kids to look after her because they went out. He then finds out that making love to her begins to break the fever. Now the two are in bed, Vegeta is just sliding into her and they hear a creak at the door, it's- !

Vegeta was half inside Bulma when the heated couple looked to the oak door, scared at who'd been overlooking their perverse actions. They looked back at one another as they saw the crazy hair, poking out from the door, face reddened to accompany the bulging eyes and clenched teethe it surrounded.

"S-sorry! I'll see you later!" Goku laughed nervously and backed out. Vegeta just stared at the door for a few seconds before realizing...

"Kakkarot! You saw my woman bloody naked and you think you can just apologize and leave!" Vegeta leaped from between Bulma's legs and ran out to the hallway. He was half nude and he immediately regretted it.

_Oh **hell** no. _"Da...Dad?" Bra and Trunks screamed,from behind Goku, both barring horrified expressions on their faces. _Please, at least let fucking LUCK be on my side today...Oh FUCK NO._

He sensed the familiar energy, faint (as a human's would be), but now recognizable after these years. Bulma ran out the room to face Goku, Trunks, and Bra...in a small, white bed sheet. _Fuck._

The Saiyan's quick-witted children couldn't find anything to say as their parents stood before them and they put two and two together [well, what else would you think was going on if your mum's nude but for a thin sheet and your father is topless with his dick sticking out of his fly?].

But the ever original Bra had to make things more awkward than they already were. "Am I gonna get a little brother? Or maybe a sister", she asked plainly, a sneer, much like her fathers', placed upon her lips.

"Sh-shut up!" Vegeta exclaimed, a pale red climbing on to his face.

Goku, still facing the children closed his eyes and yelled, almost like a child, "Let's go, Trunks, Bra! Who wants to go watch a movie...or something?"

Trunks and Bra almost laughed at Goku's (almost) pathetic attempt to lure the kids out of the house, but they agreed. There were a few good movies out right now, and they also wanted to leave the ever awkward household quickly. They nodded their heads silently and the three of them flew down the hallway(s) and out the door. Vegeta merely sighed.

He rubbed the nose of his bridge between his eyes, his brow furrowed. He was irritated at the fact that he'd have to be grateful to Kakkarot the next time he saw him, for taking his kids out of the house. But he was also relieved at the fact that he wouldn't have to explain himself, his actions, or the current situation. To anyone.

He turned to his woman and suddenly became aware of how enticing his wife looked. He was slightly turned on but then became pissed. "Woman! Why the hell did you come out of the bed room for?"

"I-I didn't want you doing anything rash, so I came out here to make you calm down-"

"Looking like that!", his eyes narrowed.

"Looking like what?" Bulma questioned, taking offence.

"Looking like a damn whore!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"W-whore?", Bulma was shocked.

"Yes. A bloody whore. Who else runs in their hallways wearing nothing but a translucent cloth to cover themselves, leaving their back, arms, and legs completely exposed? Tell me woman, what's you excuse?" Vegeta ridiculed.

"W-well, I didn't know...", her voice trailed off and she began backing in to the room.

"Didn't know what?" Vegeta hissed, following her into the the room, making her trace back towards the bed.

"I didn't know that Trunks and Bulma would be there."

"So? Kakkarot was there, was he not?" Vegeta challenged, surprised he hadn't asked this before.

"Goku? But...but Goku's..." Bulma stifled a laughed. _Trunks and Bra I understand. I mean, they're our kids! They should never (ever) see us nude. But GOKU? He's not even someone you can get jealous of! He's too innocent! Like a 6 year old! Or even a baby! _This was too funny! She was almost laughing out loud now.

Vegeta was utterly confused by her reply. "Kakkarot's what?"

"Goku's already seen me half naked!" Bulma screeched.

"W-what?" Vegeta had never heard this before. His brow furrowed deeply, his eyes widened in surprise.

"When...when I first met Goku...he slept in my lap...he was little...I had nothing down there...he took them off...screamed about no balls...and umm..."Bulma mummbled.

"Speak clearly woman! Nothing down where! Took what off! What had no balls!" Vegeta demanded, thinking of the possible answers, not liking any of them.

"He found out while lying down that I had nothing down...**here**" Bulma pointed to her crotch, "Goku took off my **panties** and he screamed that **I **had no balls." Bulma replied, face flushed.

"Why the hell did you let him do that to you!" Vegeta bellowed.

"I was asleep!" Bulma screamed. "There was nothing I could do in my sleep, and I only found out about it after I woke up...and 9 days later!"

"You're still a bloody fucking whore, if you don't wake up from your panties being taken off, even when you're asleep!" Vegeta snarled, furious that Goku had seen his woman's peach before he'd even met her.

" I. AM. NOT. A. FUCKING. WHORE! YOU BASTARD!" Bulma bawled.

"Bastard?" Vegeta smirked (yes, **the** smirk) and pushed her to the bed. He held her hands with one hand any pushed her arms up, above her head. His other hand moved around her back and pulled off the thin cloth wrapped around the woman.

"What are doing?" Bulma's voice trembled.

"I'm gonna show you what a **bastard** I am" Vegeta's voice was too cool, like the calm before a (terrible, terrible) storm. _SHIT, _Bulma thought to herself quietly, _I shouldn't have said that..._

Bulma was scared shitless, he looked like he was going to kill her, tears began to form at the edges of her eyes. Vegeta just smirked and slowly towered over her.

WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!


	3. In the End?

RECAP: Goku, Trunks, and Bra interrupted Vegeta and Bulma when they were about to..."increase the heat"(?) you could say...Now the three trouble makers have been sent on their way and Vegeta has something for Bulma...

* * *

><p>"W-what're you doing? VEGETA!" Bulma cried out as Vegeta took off the cloth around her. Vegeta simply kept his smirk on his face and, one arm holding up Bulma's hands and the other on her right leg, he bent low and nuzzled his woman's soft, plump (and yet strangely firm) breasts. He looked up from the mini Valley of Skin his head lay in, and gazed in to Bulma's eyes, his eyes full of rage, of passion, but still a glint of worry, he wasn't stupid, he didn't <span>forget<span> that his wife had a fever just because he was pissed off.

He especially noticed it as his arm brushed against her cheek whilst holding up her hands. Her fever had increased since the morning. He wanted to do her really badly, an erection was growing outside of his pants (he still hadn't put **it** back in his pants yet), and he badly wanted to please it. But he wanted to do her when she agrees and wants to as well. It's fun when she resists, but things get more exciting and...creative when she wants it as well. He had to make her want to fuck too, but how?

He looked into Bulma's eye and, for the first time in years, **smiled** (_not smirk!_). Bulma blushed profusely, since the first time she saw him smile was when she realized she loved him, and the last time was when they had Bra. Then she remembered how sick she was and that Vegeta was probably just trying to get laid. She scoffed and turned her face away from him, but it seemed useless, seeing as how red her face was. Although she hoped that Vegeta would pass it off to her fever, but, of course, he didn't. Vegeta chuckled deep in his throat. "Woman, are you trying to turn me off by looking away or something? Because you know that isn't going to work on me. It'll just make your situation worse, in fact."

Bulma was feverish and ticked off to boot now. "Vegeta, you're disgusting." Bulma breathed into his face, looking him dead in his eyes.

That was unexpected. Vegeta kept a calm expression, but his mind was trying to find words to turn the situation around. _Damn it! What the hell am I supposed to say to that? Am I really going to have to force her...! _Vegeta bent his neck down and whispered into Bulma's ear. "Then why are you blushing?" Then he kissed her on the skin just behind the jawline under her ear. Vegeta shifted his eyes to the left to see his woman's face. _ Man I wish I could see her face right now! Maybe she's turned on or some...thing..._

His thoughts slowed down, as did his heartbeat. He didn't expect to see Bulma crying. Well, at least not while wearing a disgusted smirk on her lips. He quietly freaked out in his head, wondering what the hell he had done to make her cry. _Did I hold her wrists too hard? Was I being too sensual? Was that line from some horrible memory! What if she's pissed off? Did I make her sicker? What the bloody-damn-it-to-Hell! DAMN! _All that was shown on his face was a grimace and furrowed brow. To anybody else this would look like a pissed off face. But to a woman married to this man for years, it was a concerned face.

"Get the fuck away from me, you bastard-fucking-man-whore-with-a-tiny-fucking-cock." Bulma uttered coldly, not even giving Vegeta the satisfaction of looking her in the eyes, persistently keeping her head turned away from his face.

All that Vegeta could escape from his lips at that moment was a bleak, "What?"

Even though he was quite, Bulma could still her the mix of shock, confusion and lingering trace of hurt in his voice. Not that she cared or anything. She just thought it was weird since he never speaks with anything in his voice except disgust, cockiness, sarcasm, seriousness, and the like. She turned to look at his face; she wanted to see the expression he held after saying that weak 'What?' to her.

She looked and looked but couldn't make anything out, everything was blurry. Suddenly she felt very sleepy and exhausted...

Vegeta was still shocked as the words kept playing in his head; "...bastard...man whore...tiny fucking cock..." Then he snapped back to reality. _Nobody calls him...those things and gets away damn clean! Not even his bloody wife! God damn it! What the hell was that? _

Vegeta looked at Bulma and saw her squinting up at him. He was caught off- guard and he let a smile escape his lips. He was ready for a retort from the woman, but nothing came. Then her head fell back and she went limp. Vegeta stayed in his position for a few more seconds and then yelled "What the bloody damn heck to fucking hell!" _Now what the hell is going on? So she calls me a bastard and says that I have a tiny dick and DIES! Wait-no! I still need to eat! No! Why the hell did she-! Wait...IS she dead!_

Vegeta, heart racing, scared he'd have to ask to make him food, leaned his head sideways along his woman's chest.

_-Thump!_

Th-thump!  
>...<p>

_Th-thump!_

She was alive. She was asleep. She wouldn't wake up.

"DAMN IT!", yelled Vegeta.

* * *

><p>The next morning Bulma was up at 5:30, half an hour earlier than usual, and headed for the kitchen. She felt great! She hadn't felt this refreshed for quite a while. She turned the corner to the kitchen and what the saw made her eyes widen, her legs run to the bedroom, and her arms grab her camera.<p>

She went back to the kitchen and, smiling, took the picture of a lifetime.

Once Vegeta was finished in the kitchen he went and took a shower. He wanted to be clean, he was so ashamed. _Why the bloody hell did I do that? The woman will probably be fine in a couple of days! I mean sh-!_

Vegeta turned to get the shampoo and screamed. Bulma's head was poking in through the glass shower door.

"Argh! Damn it, Bulma! What the hell are you doing there?" Vegeta shouted.

Bulma just silently smiled up at him. Vegeta reached out his hand and touched his wet fingers to her face. "You're fine now? No more fever? No idiotic behavior? No starvation?"

"Starvation? I was never **that** hungry, Vegeta." Bulma giggled.

"I was talking about me."Vegeta muttered.

Bulma, ignoring his last comment, pulled out a picture from behind her and held it up to Vegeta's face. Laughing, she, along with the picture ran out of the bathroom, leaving a very rarely seen Confused Prince Vegeta in the shower.

"What the-! Damn you Bulma! When the bloody fucking hell did you take that!" Vegeta belted as he grabbed the clothes nearest to him and pulled them on.

When Dr and Mrs Briefs came down that morning, they saw a strangely dressed (Pink shirt and black slacks) Vegeta (just now) tackling their daughter. Wondering why, their question was answered immediately as a photo fluttered to the floor in front of them.

On the photo? Vegeta wearing white frilly apron, and 2 $100 bills sticking out from the front pocket, putting frosting swirls on a cake that said "Get Well Soon! -From Trunks and Bra."

THE END.


End file.
